pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
RollerBob
RollerBob is a character from Toy Story. As one of Sid's Mutant Toys, Roller Bob is composed of the upper half of a pilot action figure toy screwed to a mini-skateboard. ''Toy Story'' RollerBob first reveals himself coming out from under Sid's bed, along with the other toys to drag the remains of Janie and Pterodactyl under the bed. Seeing this, Woody and Buzz assume the Mutant Toys to be cannibals. In the morning, once Sid left his room, Woody and Buzz try to escape, but the Mutant Toys block the exit (Woody assumes they're trying to eat them), so they push through using Buzz's karate chop action (the mutants were trying to warn them of Scud). Once Woody and Buzz return, Buzz has broken his arm off trying to fly, and Woody tries to get back to Andy's room next door. Though Andy's toys reject Woody as a murderer, RollerBob and the Mutant Toys swarm Buzz. Woody tries to stop them from eating him, only to find out they fixed him (revealing a fixed Janie and Pterodactyl as well). The mutants scatter before Woody is done apologizing due to Sid approaching. Sid straps Buzz to a rocket, and takes him to the backyard to be blown up. Seeing no other option, Woody seeks the help of the Mutant Toys. Initially scared, the toys slowly listen to Woody's testimony until their leader, Babyface, calls out the Mutant Toys to cooperate with Woody, as his plan will help them as well. While Sid prepares for the launch, Woody instructs each toy with a role. Once Scud is distracted, Roller Bob provides transportation for Woody, Babyface, Rockmobile, Hand-in-the-Box, and Pump Boy. Once out back, the toys move into their final positions while Sid is not looking, and Roller Bob, Hand-in-the-box, Janie and Pterodactyl hide under a picnic table. Once Sid's toys gradually come alive in front of his eyes to show they are alive, Hand-in-the-box (on RollerBob's skateboard) grabs Sid's ankle, and RollerBob comes out from under to table with Janie and Pterodactyl also riding on him. After Sid runs back into his house scared senseless, RollerBob celebrates with the rest of the toys by doing a wheelie. He is last seen congratulating the rest of the toys before Woody and Buzz had to run off the catch the moving van. ''Toy Story: The Video Game'' RollerBob also appeared in the Toy Story video game. In a self-titled level, Woody must ride RollerBob to escape Sid's house. Along the way, RollerBob must dodge obstacles such as bombs, fireworks, soda cans, and Scud. ''Toy Story Animated Storybook'' RollerBob also appears in Toy Story Animated Storybook. Once Buzz and Woody are trapped in Sid's room for the night, RollerBob would scare Woody by riding him across the room on his skateboard until he jumps off. Once the light is turned on, RollerBob and the rest of the Mutant Toys will crowd around Woody and Buzz, while Buzz tries to shoot them with his laser. Once Woody calls Sid's toys together to save Buzz from being blown up, they're assigned to think about their part of the plan. Once all the Mutant Toys have thought about it, RollerBob concludes the scene by planning to carry all of the toys out of Sid's house. Once outdoors, Woody and Sid's toys scare him to his senses. RollerBob is in a bush behind Buzz, and once the fuse on Buzz's rocket gets lit, RollerBob uses his hands to put it out. Trivia *The action figure part of RollerBob is based off of the G.I. Joe Action Pilot. *The skateboard attached to RollerBob is the same one Buzz used earlier in the movie, although the colors are different here. *An earlier incarnation of RollerBob during conception was a baby doll's torso strapped to a skateboard. Gallery Model 57656r.png RollerBob-front.png RollerBob-side.png RollerBob-back.png Concept Art Rollerbobconceptart01.png Rollerbobconceptart02.png Rollerbobconceptart03.png Rollerbobconceptart04.png Rollerbobconceptart05.png Rollerbobconceptart06.png Category:Toy Story Characters